Summer Changes Everything
by FrozenCourageBurningFriendship
Summary: Summer Vacation: fun, sleepovers, and pranks. At least, that's what Malik thought. Until an obsessed theif came into his life and changed everything. Yaoi
1. Who Ever Said Truth&Dare Was Always Fun

Summary: Summer Vacation. Fun, sleep-overs, pranks, and more fun. Or at least that's what Malik thought. Until an obsessed theif came into his life and changed everything. Yaoi

**Warning:** This fic will have Yaoi (boyxboy relationships) MarikxRyou, OotogixAidan (oc), SetoxJou, YamixYugi and that's it for now! Swearing (mostly from Marik and Bakura) and with two psychopathic evil yamis (namely Bakura and Marik) being nice, OOC is to be expected.

A/n: Burning Friendship will be acting as Malik, Marik and Ootogi and Frozen Courage will be Bakura, Ryou our OC Aidan. We have other characters, but we're not sure who will be acting as them yet. We had alot of fun writing this. Its our first time writing a co-authored fic. Kali is Burning Friendship and me, Frozen Courage, is Celesta. I'm the hikari and she's the yami.

**Summer Changes Everything**

Chapter One: Who said Truth and Dare was always fun?

_BRINGGGG!_

"School's out! Yeah, baby!" Shouted Marik, as he ran down the white painted halls, carelessly throwing his old class notes all over the once clean and empty hallway. A white-haired boy laughed at the other male's behavior.

"Marik, calm down!" Ryou yelled. Marik laughed as he grabbed ahold of his boyfriend's pale hands and twirled him around in circles. Another Egyptian teen walked up to the couple, a smile lighting up his tanned face.

"Awww." Malik teased. "Kawaii!" Marik glared at the other blonde, before Ryou playfully smacked him on his arm.

"Be nice, Mariku." The white-haired teen said with a smile.

"You always have to ruin my fun." Pouted Marik. "I'll try, but only 'cause you asked me to." And the Egyptian sealed the promise with a kiss. A light blush came to Ryou's pale cheeks, but he welcomed the gesture full-heartedly. Malik watched the two with envy. He was happy for his two friends, really, but sometimes, he wished that he had something like they did. Ryou pulled out of the embrace, leaving his boyfriend with a pout on his lips.

"Hey, guys." Yugi smiled as he approached his friends, Yami not to far behind.

"Hey, Yugi." Greeted Ryou, acknowledging Yugi's presence. "Yami."

"Yami and I are having a sleepover tomorrow afternoon at our house." Stated Yugi. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to come?" Ryou smiled.

"Can we, Mariku?" Asked Ryou using his puppy eyes. "Pretty please?" Marik pretended to think it over, before a smirk came over his thoughtful expression and he leaned in to give a quick kiss on Ryou's cheek. He wrapped his tanned arms around the smaller teen's slim shoulders.

"Of course we can, Ry." Marik told his boyfriend. Ryou smiled.

"Yay!" He said happily. He kissed Marik on the lips. "You're the best, Mariku." Marik just smiled in response.

"Great. Are you coming Malik?" Everyone looked at Malik expectantly.

"Sure." He smirked. "Che. Wouldn't be a party without me." Marik rolled his eyes and Ryou just giggled at Malik's comment.

"Well, it's just a End-of-the-school-year type of thing." Yugi informed them. "It's tomorrow at 12 o'clock." He paused. "In the afternoon, of course." Marik grinned mischeiviously.

"Yeah, no shit, sherlock." His words were seemingly harsh, but everyone knew he was joking. Ryou pulled out of Marik's embrace and smacked his boyfriend on the head.

"Hey, don't mess up the hair and what the hell was that for?"

"Marik, that was rude and uncalled for." Scowled Ryou. Marik once again, pouted, his lavendar eyes pleading.

"Aww, but you still love me, right, Ry?" Ryou looked at his boyfriend.

"Aw, what the heck? Why not?" Remarked Ryou sarcastically. "Yeah, I still love you." Marik's grin came back and he put his arms back around Ryou's shoulders. During all of this, Yami had glanced at Malik.

"Don't they just make you sick?" The tri-colored haired male asked. "Being all lovey-dovey all the time." Malik looked at Yami before smirking.

"Yeah," The Egyptain replied honestly, "but not any more than when you and Yugi are like that."

"Yeah." Replied Yami before he thought over Malik's words. "Hey. We aren't that lovey-dovey."

"Sure. Later." Malik then walked over to Ryou and Marik. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Sure thing." Said Ryou. "We should be heading home, too."

"Alright, Ryou. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryou turned around and waved at Yami and Yugi as they left, following Malik out of the schoolyard. After their friends were out of sight, Marik turned to grin at Ryou, his eyes sparkling with mischeif.

"Well, I can think of a few 'fun' things we can do to pass the time, Ry." The blonde Egyptain winked at his boyfriend.

"Sure." Said Ryou winking back at his boyfriend.

"Ooh, really?" Marik asked hopefully.

"Heck No."

"You're no fun."

**_\\\\\/ _**

_**Next Day...**_

**_\\\\\/ _**

Marik was about to knock on the Mouto's door, when Ryou stopped him. Marik looked at the smaller teen.

"What?" He questioned, eyebrow raised. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Yet. You better behave at this thing Marik. If you get in trouble here, then your going to be in big trouble when we get home." Marik smirked.

"I'll look forward to it." He told the white haired male, licking his lips sultrily.

"Marik." Scowled Ryou, eyeing his boyfriend reprovingly. The Egyptain just laughed and knocked on the door. Yugi opened the door smiling at them. Ryou hugged his short friend.

"Hi. Glad you could make it." Said Yugi.

"Glad you invited us." Ryou stated. Marik snorted.

"Ootogi's boyfriend is here so be nice." Said Yugi, looking at Marik.

"Why is it that everyone tells me to be nice?" Marik complained, stepping inside without being invited and Ryou following.

"Becuase we all know that you can be rude." Remarked Ryou, shutting the door behind them. Marik stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him with him into the living room.

"Hey, Yugi? Does this little party of your's have any drinks?" He asked as he stole a chair and pulled Ryou on to his lap. He blinked when he noticed that everyone else was looking at him. He smirked. "Hey."

"You mean alcohol, right?" Asked Yami entering the living room. The Egyptain's smirk became broader.

"Is there any good drink that doesn't have alcohol in it?" Marik questioned. Ryou shook his head at Marik's remark.

"Yeah, we have some. Thanks to Ootogi and Malik for bringing it." Said Yugi coming back with two drinks, a beer and a soda. He handed them to Ryou and Marik.

"Hell yeah. It isn't a party without alcohol." Stated Ootogi. Ryou looked over at Ootogi and smiled. He had a blonde haired teen in his lap. He looked around the room. Seto and Jou were sitting on the couch, Jou laying his head in Seto's lap. Tristan and Anzu were talking. Serenity and Mai were setting up a table to put drinks and snacks on.

"Hey, Yugi, where's Malik?" Asked Ryou noticing that his best friend wasn't in the living room. Yugi did mention that he was here, but where? Ryou then felt a pair of hand cover his eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice commanded.

"The Devil?" Asked Ryou jokingly.

"Nope, but very close." The hands were gone in a second, and Ryou saw Malik standing next to him with a grin on his face.

"I guess I really was close." Marik rolled his eyes.

"We all know he's evil enough to be the devil." The older Eygptain stated. Malik raised an eyebrow.

"Like you're any better." Marik laughed at Malik's comment before pulling Ryou closer to him.

"Well, every devil needs his angel, and I've already got mine." Marik then kissed Ryou gently on his cheek. Ryou smiled and his cheeks were then colored in a soft pink.

"I feel so special." Said Ryou, looking at Marik. His boyfriend smiled.

"You should. I don't give my heart to just anyone." Marik informed him. Malik rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you two. Get a room and spare us the torture." Malik then left the two lovebirds alone, ignoring the slightly jealous feeling he got while watching his two friends. He walked over to where Ootogi and the blonde were. Ootogi was a fairly good friend and Malik didn't really get along with anyone else.

"Hey, Ootogi." He smiled in greeting. "Who's this?" He pointed to the bleach blonde who was sitting comfortably in Ootogi's lap.

"_This_ is my wonderful, awesome and exceptionally gorgeous boyfriend, Aidan Maurier." Ootogi told Malik. His green eyes were sparkling with adoration. The blonde haired teen looked up at his boyfriend.

"How sweet." He said before he leaned down and kissed Ootogi. "Like he said, I'm Aidan. You are?" Aidan turned his attention back to the other blonde. Malik smiled.

"Malik Ishtar." He told him. "You're lucky to have such a kawaii boyfriend, Ootogi. You guys are a cute couple." The green eyed male smirked.

"I can't help it, I'm just so good looking, of course Aidan could keep his hands off me." Ootogi said.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who hit on me." Said Aidan. "Nice to meet you Malik and you're kawaii too, but I belong to Ootogi."

"Of course you do." Ootogi tightened his hold on his boyfriend. Feeling slightly awkward, Malik waved good-bye as he walked away from the happy couple. Why was it that everyone had a boyfriend? Just as Malik sat down on a vacant couch, Yugi yelled out:

"Yay! Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Some people yelled out in agreement, while others groaned unhappily.

"I'll play." Said Aidan getting off of Ootogi's lap and sitting on the floor next to Yugi and Yami. Everyone else got up and sat in a circle and the game began.

"Since I picked the game, I'll go first." Yugi's violet eyes looked at all of his friends before picking his victim. "Jounouchi? Truth or Dare?"

"I'm not afraid; Dare." Jou stated. Yugi thought it over before telling Jounouchi his dare.

"I dare you to...go out into the street and sing 'I'm a little teapot'. Complete with hand motions and everything." Jounouchi's honey brown eyes widened.

"Wow. Good one, Yug'." He got up and went out into the street. Everyone followed him outside, waiting for him to start. Jou took in a deep breath.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." Jou put a hand on his hip. "Here is my handle." He then raised an arm up and bent his wrist. "Here is my spout. When you tip me ova'," He shifted onto one foot, leaning on one side towards the ground. "I will shout. Tip me ova' and pour me out." A dark blush came across Jounouchi's cheeks when he saw that not only had all of his friends seen his rendition of the song, but so had alot of the neighbors who were watching through open windows.

"Wha' are you lookin at?" He demanded before walking back in to the house, ignoring the laughter coming from his friends. He settled himself on Seto's lap.

"Aidan: Truth or Dare?" Jounouchi asked.

"Truth." Stated Aidan. After seeing what Yugi made Jou do, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what he was capable of.

"Hmm...Is Ootogi the only guy you've ever been with?"

"Hell no. I'm not that ugly." He said truthfully. Ootogi pouted.

"But...I'm your favorite, right?" He asked.

"Of course you are." Said Aiden kissing Ootogi. "So..." He looked around the circle. "Ootogi, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course." The green eyed male picked immediately.

"I dare you to...Cut your hair short." Said Adian, sick of his boyfriend's hair. "Sorry." Ootogi's eyes widened in surprise.

"But...But...It's my _hair_." He complained with a pout.

"It would look a lot sexier short. Please do it? For me?"

"How can I say no to that? How short..." Ootogi swallowed hard. "...is short?"

"As short as mine." Said Aidan. (His hair was as long as Chad Micheal Murry's.) Ootogi gulped again.

"...okay..." He left to go get the scissors. Marik glared at everyone present.

"If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, dares _me_ to cut my hair, or Ryou's, I swear I will kill someone." Marik promised, running his fingers through Ryou's long white strands of hair. Malik nodded in agreement.

"My hair's off limit too." Ootogi came back into the room, looking especially nervous.

"I guess change is good."

"Yup. Give me the scissors." Said Aidan. Ootogi handed over the silver scissors. "Let's go into the kitchen 'Togi." He kissed Ootogi's cheek before they headed into the kitchen, so it wouldn't make a mess on the living room floor. After about ten minutes Ootogi and Adian appeared in the living room. Ootogi's once long black hair was now short and spikey, thanks to a lot of gel.

They were greeted by whistles and cat-calls from everyone present in the room.

"Thanks everyone." Ootogi smiled and then sat back down on the floor, pulling Aidan down to sit next to him. "Alright, Ryou, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Said Ryou. "The dare's are getting rather dangerous."

"Aww, Ry. We've only just begun." Marik told the smaller teen with a smirk.

"Let's see...Ryou, what's the farthest you've ever gone with Marik?" Ootogi asked with a mischeivious grin.

"Um...Marik has been wanting to go that far, but I'm not ready." Answered Ryou.

"Yeah, I'd _never_ pressure my Angel into doing anything that he doesn't want to." Marik said smiling.

"O.k. Truth or Dare...Malik." Ryou asked his friend. Malik thought about before answering:

"Dare." He smirked. "Hit me with your best shot, Ryou."

"O.k. hmm...Let's see." Ryou thought it over before his face lit up. "I dare you to call my friend in England. Here's his number." Said Ryou giving Malik the number. Malik dialed it. "Oh yeah. You have to act like a prostitute."

"What!" Malik exclaimed before being cut off from someone on the other line.

"Hello?" Asked a male voice. Malik took in a deep breath.

"Heeyy." He drawled out. "What do you say to a fun night out? I'd make it worth your while." Everyone started snickering and a light blush came onto Malik's tanned cheeks.

"Fuck no." The harsh response startled Malik.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Malik told him, referring to the first part of the other male's comment.

"Who the hell are you?" Malik blinked.

"Umm, well, I gotta go! Bye!" The blushing blonde quickly hung up the phone. "Ryou! You never told me your friend was a jerk!"

"He is not." Ryou defended. Malik tilted his head to the side.

"Well, I guess I would react that way too if some random guy called me up and said stuff like that." Malik paused. "Hmm, Yami; Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." The tri-color haired male said.

"I dare you to dye all of your hair red." Said Malik snickering.

"What!"

And the game continued long into the night.

**_\\\\\/_**

**_End of chapter one_**

**_\\\\\/ _**

Kali: Hehe, poor, poor Yami.

Celesta: I think you meant poor, poor Ootogi.

Kali: Yeah, but like you said, he _would _look hot like that.

Celesta: Yup, Yup, and Yup.

This story is a combined effort of the two sisters: DeathAngl52 and LuV2Writ3, check out our single accounts as well!


	2. I've Never

Celseta: Hey it's us. We're back with another chapter of Summer Changes Everthing. Enjoy. Here's Malik and Ryou with the disclaimer.

Ryou: Hey everybody! Celesta and Kali don't own anything that you recognize.

Malik: We dedicate this chapter to our first reviewers, Rapturous Voice and Kotori-chan. You guys rock! Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Celesta: To: Raptourus Voice: Bakura is to be expected in this chapter. Enjoy.

Kali: Don't forget to read and review or I'll be forced to use unspeakable powers on you. :grins:

Malik: Kali, you scared the reviewers.

Ryou: Forget about scaring the reviewers. She scared me!

Kali::laughs: Aww, come here Ryou, I'll make you feel better::Brings Ryou infront of her:

Celesta::Steals back Ryou and has him stand next to her: He wants to feel better not be molested!

Kali: Stupid hikari, I can molest whomever I want!

Malik::to the reader: Hurry, read the story and escape while you still can!

**WARNING: Yaoi(boyxboy realationships), swearing, lots of dialouge in this chapter, and OOCness is to be expected! You have been warned! Proceed with Caution!**

**Summer Changes Everything**

Chapter Two: I've Never...

**WWWWW**

**Sunday Morning**

_**WWWWW**_

Marik, Ryou, and Malik (Celseta: Three of our favorite bishies) were on their way back to their homes, laughng as the reaccountered the look on Ootogi and Yami's faces when they had to cut and dye their hair.

"The look on Yami's face was priceless." Said Ryou inbetween giggles. Malik and Marik both laughed as they too remembered the look on the once tri-colored haired male.

"At least we'll be able to tell the difference between Yami and Yugi now." Marik stated thoughtfully. He grinned. "I always had a hard time telling which runt was which. If they had been closer in personality I would have been in trouble." It was true. The two tri-colored males were almost alike. They both wore the same clothes, both were about the same hieght, and both wore a Millenuim Puzzle around their necks. If Yami hadn't been dared to dye his hair, you could probally have a hard time figureing out who was who if they didn't speak. Yami was a little bit ruder then Yugi.

"I agree." Ryou said as he grabbed Marik's hand. A weird music filled the three male's ears. "Hold on. I'll get that." Ryou pulled out his light blue cellphone and flipped it open."Hello?"

"Hey Ryou." Said another male.

"Hey Baku. (Baku is Ryou's nickname for Bakura) Why are you calling?"

"Oh. I wanted to tell you that I was in town and I'm at my dad's house. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight?"

"Sure. Can my best friend and boyfriend come?"

"I guess. The more people the better."

"O.k. I'll see you at six o'clock tonight. O.K?"

"Fine with me. Bye."

"Bye." Ryou hung up the cellphone and put it back in is back pocket. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand again and started walking.

"Well?" Marik questioned. "Who was that? A secret lover, perhaps? Is my little Ryou cheating on me?" The Egyptain pouted.

"Well at one point..." Started Ryou.

"What?"

"Shut up and let me finish. At one ponit I was going out Bakura. He's now one of my best friends and he's in town. He wanted to know if I wanted to come over. I asked if you guys could come and he said sure. So can we?" Ryou looked up at his boyfriend and then his bestfriend. "Please?" Ryou leaned up and kissed Marik. Marik's pout was still in place.

"But...how long ago?" He questioned.

"A long time ago. Like around three to four years. I really don't remember, but it was a long time ago. Please Mariku? He only comes to Japan for summer vacation. His parents our divorced, so he lives with his mom in England and comes here during summer to visit his dad. I barely ever get to see him. Please Mariku? It would mean a lot to me if you guys come. Malik are you gonna come?" Ryou made a puppy dog face.

"As always, I can't say no to that face." Marik told him. "I have nothing better to do anyway, so, sure, I guess I can come."

"Yay!" Ryou exclaimed as he kissed Marik again. "And as always your the best. So how about it Malik?" The younger blonde smiled.

"I'll go, Ryou. At least I'll have someone to talk to when you two start going into lovey-dovey mode." Malik joked.

"Yay! You guys are the best." Ryou smiled and they countiued their walk home. "Meet you at our house at six o'clock?" Ryou directed the question to Malik.

"But I thought that we were going to your friend's house?" Malik looked confused.

"We are. We'll walk there from my house."

"Ah, I gotcha'." Malik smiled. "Alright, see you guys at six then." Ryou nodded. He pulled his hand away from Marik's and hugged Malik.

"See ya."

"Hey, hey, I want my turn with my Ryou. No hogging the cutie." Marik said jokingly, pulling Ryou back into his arms. Ryou hugged his boyfriend.

"Wow, jealous much?" Malik questioned.

"Yes." The other Egyptain replied instantly. "See ya later."

_**WWWWW**_

**On the way to Bakura's House**

_**WWWWW**_

Ryou walked up the pathway to Bakura's house. He noticed a silver sports car parked outside and knew it was his friend's. Bakura was pretty much rich, but he never bragged about it. His father was the owner of one of the famous game companies in Japan and his mother was the owner of three of the most famous resturaunts in England. Ryou knocked on the oak door and waited for Bakura to answer.

"Once again, Marik, please behave." Said Ryou not wanting his boyfriend to cause to much trouble. "You too Malik. We all know that you two can cause a lot of trouble together." Marik and Malik both exchanged glances before identical grins came to their lips. The door suddenly opened, revealing a silver haired teen.

"Hey Ryou." Said the teen.

"Hey Bakura." Ryou gave his long-time best friend a huge hug.

"How come you never greet _me_ like that?" Marik asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I see you every day. If you want me to greet you everyday like that then I will." Answered Ryou as he kissed his boyfriend.

"So your Marik?" Asked the older silver haired male. Marik nodded in response.

"Yeah, I would hope that Ryou doesn't kiss anyone besides his boyfriend." The Egyptain told the other male sarcastically. The teen laughed.

"Yeah. I agree. I'm Bakura, if you didn't know already. Oh, please come in." Bakura moved aside and let them threw. He grabbed Malik's wrist as he entered. "I didn't catch your name, cutie." Malik blinked in surprise. He took his arm back from Bakura, before giving the teen a cautious look.

"Umm...Malik Ishtar." The blonde told him, lavendar eyes still watching Bakura. Bakura smiled.

"Well, Mali, if you don't mind me calling you Mali, I feel we going to become very good friends." Malik's eye's widened slightly.

"Okay..." He said slowly before walking over to where Ryou and Marik had gone into the next room. Bakura smirked and closed the door and made his way over to the living room. Music played loudly from the stereo, it was some kind of rock music. Bakura turned it down and then sat down right next to Malik on the couch.

"Did you like the music, Mali?" Asked Bakura. Malik scooted slightly away from the male who was practically laying on him. Marik looked up at his blonde friend.

"Mali?" He questioned in disbelief. Bakura smirked, yet again.

"Hell yeah." Answered Bakura.

"I think it's a cute name." Said Ryou.

"Thanks. So do you, Mali?" Malik shrugged in response.

"Yeah, it's the same type of music that I listen to at my own house."

"It's one of my best friend's band. Their called WitchBlade."

"Wow, you know someone who's in a band?" Malik asked, surprised. Bakura smiled.

"Yup. I went out with him for awhile, then his band got big and he started going on tours. He was never really around, so I dumped him. So how about you? Any boyfriend?" Malik blinked in surprise once again.

"Uhhh..."

"Are you kidding me?" Marik said suddenly, a big smirk on his face. "Malik? He never goes out with _any_one."

"Marik!" Scowled Malik a light blush coming to his cheeks.

"Really? Someone as cute as you should have or have had a boyfriend. Your too hot to not have at least gone out with someone." Malik's blush became darker, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Anyway." Ryou got off Marik's lap. "I'm gonna start supper. Malik, want to help me?" Ryou came to Malik's rescue, he knew that his friend was starting to feel uncomfortable. Malik stood up immediately.

"Yes, let's go." Malik grabbed his best friend's hand and walked quickly to the kitchen, only to have Ryou kick him out ten minutes later.

"Malik, your not helping. Your not suppose to crack the egg and then put the shell and yolk inside. Mariku, will you please help me?"

"Sure." His boyfriend answered, smirking at Malik as he passed him.

"But...But..." Malik turned and smiled at Bakura sheepishly. "Hi."

"Hello, Mali. Nice to see you again, cutie." Bakura patted the spot on the couch next to him. Not wanting to be rude, Malik cautiously sat down where Bakura had indicated, not knowing what else to do. Not even a second after Malik sat down Bakura pulled the blonde into his lap, causing Malik to squeak in surprise.

"How about we get to know eachother some more?"

"Uh, Bakura, you're really nice and all, but don't you think that this is a little...odd?" Malik blushed. "I mean, we hardly know eachother, I really shouldn't be sitting in your lap."

"I know, but that's why I want to get to know you better. If you don't want to sit in my lap, I'll put you down."

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just not used to people complimenting and wanting me to sit in their lap." Malik smiled slightly. Bakura, not willing, let him out of his clucthes.

"I understand. So are you gay?" Malik blinked in surprise yet again.

"Well, you are really straight forward." The blonde informed him.

"I know. So are you?"

"I've never been attracted to girls, if that's what you want to know, but I've never really been with a guy...so...I guess?" Bakura nodded.

'I'll help you figure out if you are gay or not.' Thought Bakura. "I like you, Mali. It is still o.k. if I call you Mali, right?" The Egyptain nodded.

"Sure, I like it. No one has ever given me a nickname before." Malik smiled, avoiding the first part of the sentence. "Thanks." Bakura smiled.

"Your welcome. Do you like me, I mean as a friend?"

"Sure." Malik answered simply.

"So you want to do something, just the two of us, you know sometime this week?" Before Malik could answer, Marik and Ryou came into the room with the food.

"Grab it while it's hot!" Marik called as he placed a platter on the coffee table.

"Smells good." Said Bakura getting off the couch. "Thanks Ryou." Bakura hugged his best friend. "You to Marik, but if you think I'm hugging you, you're crazy." Bakura grabbed a plate and sat on the floor.

"I'm still waiting for the test results, but it is possible." Marik told him, also handing Ryou a plate with food on it, before taking one for himself.

"Here." Bakura said handing Malik a plate. The blonde smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Mali. Let's play I've never." Ryou blinked in confusion.

"What's that?"

"Well, it's a drinking game. Everone has a glass filled with their choice of alcohol. Then we all sit in a circle and some one says something that they've never done before. If you have done what they metioned, you take a drink. Then you keep going." Explained Bakura.

"I've played it with candy before." Malik stated.

"No, we'll be playing with alcohol."

"Count me in!" Shouted Marik. Bakura left to fill the glasses with the type of drink they wanted. After he passed the drinks out, he sat back down next to Malik

"I've never...been with a girl before." At that Ryou and Marik took a sip from their drinks.

"Really, Ryou? You've been with a girl before?" Malik asked.

"Obviously." Malik rolled his eyes at his friend's comment.

"I've never repaired anything before." Bakura and Malik both took a drink. Marik grinned.

"I'm always the one who breaks it, Malik is the one who fixes it." Marik paused, thinking. "I've never...been in a car." Everyone else took a drink.

"You've really never been in a car before?" Malik asked skeptically. Marik shook his head.

"Hell no, those things are scary. I'd rather stick with my trusty motorcycle." Marik pointed to Malik. "You're turn."

"Um...I've never...been kissed by a guy." He said sheepishly. Marik grinned again, raising his glass.

"Cheers to that." He stated before taking a long drink from his beverage. Ryou and Bakura also took a drink.

"I can change that." Said Bakura, as he leaned forward and gave Malik a quick kiss on the lips, causing the blonde to blush deeply. "I've never...had a pet before." Ryou and Marik took a drink.

"I've got my own personal beautiful pet." Marik stated before kissing Ryou on the lips. Malik rolled his eyes.

"You only said that 'cause you wanted to have another drink." He accused. Marik winked in response.

"I've never...slept with anyone." Said Ryou. Bakura and Marik took a drink.

"Well, let's see. I've never lost in a fight." Ryou and Malik both took a sip from their drinks. Ryou looked at Malik in surprise.

"Malik? You know martial arts, how did you lose a fight?" He asked. Malik looked down.

"I don't know." He answered simply. Bakura glanced at Malik before grinning mischieviously.

"Malik? In martial arts? He can whip my ass any day!"

_**WWWWW**_

Celesta: And that ends this chapter. Yay! It' so cute.!

Kali: I LOVED this chapter. So cute. Although there was a LOT of dialouge in it. But still cute. :imagines blushing Malik: Yummm...

Celesta::Snaps fingers: Wake Up! This is no time for napping!

Kali: Oh yeah, like you don't like the thought of a blushing Malik.

Celesta: Yes, I do, but I don't day dream about it. Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik plushies to all that review.

This story is a combined effort of the two sisters: DeathAngl52 and LuV2Writ3, check out our single accounts as well!


End file.
